leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of items in other languages
This is a list of items in all languages that the Pokémon games have been translated into. Items are sorted by the Bag's pocket that they occupy. They are further sorted by the Generation that it debuted in, and then by their index number. Items Field and miscellaneous items |Superrepelente |실버스프레이|Silver Spray|白銀噴霧 / 白银喷雾|Báiyín Pēnwù / Baahkngàhn Panmouh}} |Repelente Maximo |골드스프레이|Gold Spray|黃金噴霧 / 黄金喷雾|Huángjīn Pēnwù / Wòhnggām Panmouh}} Flöte|Flauto Nero|Flauta Negra|검정비드로|Geomjeong Vidro|黑色玻璃哨|Hēi-sè Bōlí Shào / Hāak-sīk Bōlèih Saau}} |Weisse Flöte|Flauto Bianco|Flauta Blanca|하양비드로|Hayang Vidro|白色玻璃哨|Bái-sè Bōlí Shào / Baahk-sīk Bōlèih Saau}} |Küstenschale|Gusciondoso|Concha Cardumen |여울조개껍질|Yeoul Jogaekkeopjil|淺灘貝殼 / 浅滩贝壳|Qiǎntān Bèiké / Chíntāan Buihok}} |Parte Amarilla |노랑조각|Norang Jogak|黃色碎片 / 黄色碎片|Huángsè Suìpiàn / Wòhngsīk Seuipin}} |Repartir Exp|학습장치|Hakseup Jangchi|學習裝置 / 学习装置|Xuéxí Zhuāngzhì / Hohkjaahp Jōngji|engnote=Exp. All (Generation I)}} Normale|Caja Normal|나무상자|Namu Sangja|—|—|bagsprite=None}} Lusso|Caja Grande|오동나무상자|Odongnamu Sangja|—|—|bagsprite=None}} Tiempo|—|—|—|—|bagsprite=None}} |오래오래비료|Orae-orae Biryo|久久肥|Jiǔjiǔ Féi / Gáugáu Fèih}} |Wurzelfossil|Radifossile|Fósil Raíz|뿌리화석|Ppuri Hwaseok|根狀化石 / 根状化石|Gēnzhuàng Huàshí / Gānjohng Fasehk}} |Klauenfossil|Fossilunghia|Fósil Garra|발톱화석|Baltop Hwaseok|爪子化石|Zhuǎzi Huàshí / Jáaují Fasehk}} |Domfossil|Domofossile|Fósil Domo|껍질화석|Kkeopjil Hwaseok|甲殼化石 / 甲壳化石|Jiǎké Huàshí / Gaaphok Fasehk}} |Panzerfossil|Fossilscudo|Fósil Coraza|방패의화석|Bangpae-ui Hwaseok|盾甲化石|Dùnjiǎ Huàshí / Téuhngaap Fasehk}} |Kopffossil|Fossilcranio|Fósil Cráneo|두개의화석|Dugae-ui Hwaseok|頭蓋化石 / 头盖化石|Tóugài Huàshí / Tàuhgoi Fasehk}} |쐐기돌|Sswaegi Dol|楔石|Xiē Shí / Sit Sehk}} |Schildfossil|Fossiltappo|Fósil Tapa|덮개화석|Deopgae Hwaseok|背蓋化石 / 背盖化石|Bèigài Huàshí / Buihgoi Fasehk}} |Federfossil|Fossilpiuma|Fósil Pluma|날개화석|Nalgae Hwaseok|羽毛化石|Yǔmáo Huàshí / Yúhmòuh Fasehk}} -Kapsel|Capsula Abilità| Habilidad|특성캡슐|Teukseong Capsule|特性膠囊 / 特性胶囊|Tèxìng Jiāonáng / Dahksing Gāaunòhng}} |} Evolutionary stones |Sonnenstein|Pietrasolare|Piedra Solar|태양의돌|Taeyang-ui Dol|日之石|Rì-zhī Shí / Yaht-jī Sehk}} |Donnerstein|Pietratuono|Piedra Trueno |천둥의돌|Cheondung-ui Dol|雷之石|Léi-zhī Shí / Lèuih-jī Sehk|engnote=Thunderstone (Generation I - V)}} |Blattstein|Pietrafoglia|Piedra Hoja|리프의돌|Leaf-ui Dol|葉之石 / 叶之石|Yè-zhī Shí / Yihp-jī Sehk}} |} Valuable items |Sternenstaub|Polvostella|Polvoestelar|별의모래|Byeorui Morae|星星沙子|Xīngxīng Shāzi / Sīngsīng Sājí}} |Sternenstück|Pezzo Stella|Trozo Estrella |별의조각|Byeorui Jogak|星星碎片|Xīngxīng Suìpiàn / Sīngsīng Seuipín}} |Silberblatt|Fogliargento|Hoja Plata|은빛나뭇잎|Eunbit Namunnip|—|—|bagsprite=None}} Brique|Ziegelstein|Mattoncino|Ladrillo|기와조각|Giwa Jogak|—|—|bagsprite=None}} |Herzschuppe|Squama Cuore|Escama Corazón |하트비늘|Heart Bineul|心之鱗片 / 心之鳞片|Xīn-zhī Línpiàn / Sām-jī Lèuhnpin}} |고운날개|Goun Nalgae|美麗之羽 / 美丽之羽|Měilì-zhī Yǔ / Méihlaih-jī Yúh}} |Kometstück|Pezzo Cometa|Fragmento Cometa |혜성조각|Hyeseong Jogak|彗星碎片|Huìxīng Suìpiàn / Seuihsīng Seuipín}} |고대의석상|Godae-yi Seoksang|古代石像|Gǔdài Shíxiàng / Gúdoih Sehkjeuhng}} |고대의왕관|Godae-yi Wanggwan|古代王冠|Gǔdài Wángguàn / Gúdoih Wòhnggūn}} |} Held items Generation II |Blendpuder|Luminpolvere|Polvo Brillo|반짝가루|Banjjak Garu|光粉|Guāngfěn / Gwōngfán|engnote=BrightPowder (Generation II - V)}} |Silberstaub|Argenpolvere|Polvo Plata|은빛가루|Eunbit Garu|銀粉 / 银粉|Yínfěn / Ngàhnfán|engnote=SilverPowder (Generation II - V)}} |부적금화|Bujeok Geumhwa|護符金幣 / 护符金币|Hùfú Jīnbì / Wuhfùh Gāmbaih}} |Schutzband|Velopuro|Amuleto|순결의부적|Sun-gyeorui Bujeok|潔淨之符 / 洁净之符|Jiéjìng-zhī Fú / Gitjihng-jī Fùh}} |Rauchball|Palla Fumo|Bola Humo|연막탄|Yeonmaktan|煙霧球 / 烟雾球|Yānwù Qiú / Yīnmouh Kàuh}} |변함없는돌|Byeonhameomneun Dol|不變之石 / 不变之石|Bùbiàn-zhī Shí / Bātbin-jī Sehk}} Metálico |금속코트|Geumsok Coat|金屬膜 / 金属膜|Jīnshǔ Mó / Gāmsuhk Mohk}} |Drachenhaut|Squama Drago|Escamadragón|용의비늘|Yong-ui Bineul|龍之鱗片 / 龙之鳞片|Lóng zhī línpiàn / Lùhng-jī Lèuhnpin}} |Arena Fina|부드러운모래|Budeureoun Morae|柔軟沙子 / 柔软沙子|Róuruǎn Shāzi / Yàuhyúhn Sājí}} |Wundersaat|Miracolseme|Semilla Milagro|기적의씨|Gijeogui Ssi|奇跡種子 / 奇迹种子|Qíjī Zhǒngzǐ / Kèihjīk Júngjí}} |Schattenglas|Occhialineri|Gafas de Sol|검은안경|Geomeun An-gyeong|黑色眼鏡 / 黑色眼镜|Hēi-sè Yǎnjìng / Hāak-sīk Ngáahngeng|engnote=BlackGlasses (Generation II - V)}} |Schwarzgurt|Cinturanera|Cinturón Negro|검은띠|Geomeun Tti|黑帶 / 黑带|Hēidài / Hāakdaai|link=Black Belt (item)}} |Agua Mística|신비의물방울|Sinbiui Mulbang-ul|神秘水滴|Shénmì shuǐdī / Sàhnbei Séuidihk}} |Ewiges Eis|Gelomai|Antiderretir|녹지않는얼음|Nokji Anneun Eoreum|不融冰|Bù Róng Bīng / Bāt Yùhng Bīng|engnote=NeverMeltIce (Generation II - V)}} |Krümmlöffel|Cucchiaio Torto |Cuchara Torcida|휘어진스푼|Hwieojin Spoon|彎曲的湯匙 / 弯曲的汤匙|Wānqū-de Tāngchí / Wāankūk-dīk Tōngchìh|engnote=TwistedSpoon (Generation II - V)}} |용의이빨|Yong-ui Ippal|龍之牙 / 龙之牙|Lóng-zhī Yá / Lùhng-jī Ngàh}} 升级数据 |Shēngjí Zīliào / Sīngkāp Jīlíu Shēngjí Shùjù }} |} Generation III |Schlohkraut|Erbachiara|Hierba Blanca |하양허브|Hayang Herb|白色香草|Bái-sè Xiāngcǎo / Baahk-sīk Hēungchóu}} |Machoband|Crescicappa|Brazal Firme |교정깁스|Gyojeong Gips|強制鍛鍊器 / 强制锻炼器|Qiángzhì Duànliànqì / Kèuhngjai Dyunlihnhei}} |멘탈허브|Mental Herb|心靈香草 / 心灵香草|Xīnlíng Xiāngcǎo / Sāmlìhng Hēungchóu}} |Wahlband|Bendascelta|Cinta Elegida |구애머리띠|Guae Meoritti|講究頭帶 / 讲究头带|Jiǎngjiù Tóudài / Gónggau Tàuhdaai}} |Diente Marino|심해의이빨|Simhae-ui Ippal|深海之牙|Shēnhǎi-zhī Yá / Sāmhói-jī Ngàh|engnote=DeepSeaTooth (Generation III - V)}} |Abyssplatte|Squamabissi|Escama Marina|심해의비늘|Simhae-ui Bineul|深海鱗片 / 深海鳞片|Shēnhǎi Línpiàn / Sāmhói Lèuhnpin|engnote=DeepSeaScale (Generation III - V)}} |Seidenschal|Sciarpa Seta |Pañuelo Seda|실크스카프|Silk Scarf|絲綢圍巾 / 丝绸围巾|Sīchóu Wéijīn / Sīchàuh Wàihgān}} |바닷물향로|Badasmul Hyangno|海潮薰香|Hǎicháo Xūnxiāng / Hóichìuh Fānhēung}} |무사태평향로|Musataepyeong Hyangno|悠閒薰香 / 悠闲薰香|Yōuxián Xūnxiāng / Yàuhhàahn Fānhēung}} Rouge|Roter Schal|Fascia Rossa|Pañuelo Rojo|빨강밴드|Ppalgang Band|紅色頭巾 / 红色头巾|Hóng-sè Tóujīn / Hùhng-sīk Tàuhgān}} Bleu|Blauer Schal|Fascia Blu|Pañuelo Azul|파랑밴드|Parang Band|藍色頭巾 / 蓝色头巾|Lán-sè Tóujīn / Làahm-sīk Tàuhgān}} Rose|Rosa Schal|Fascia Rosa|Pañuelo Rosa|분홍밴드|Bunhong Band|粉紅頭巾 / 粉红头巾|Fěnhóng Tóujīn / Fánhùhng Tàuhgān}} Vert|Grüner Schal|Fascia Verde|Pañuelo Verde|초록밴드|Chorok Band|綠色頭巾 / 绿色头巾|Lǜ-sè Tóujīn / Luhk-sīk Tàuhgān}} Jaune|Gelber Schal|Fascia Gialla|Pañuelo Amarillo|노랑밴드|Norang Band|黃色頭巾 / 黄色头巾|Huáng-sè Tóujīn / Wòhng-sīk Tàuhgān}} |Roter Edelstein |Gemma rossa |Prisma Roja |주홍구슬|Juhong Guseul|朱紅色寶珠 / 朱红色宝珠|Zhūhóng-sè Bǎozhū / Jyūhùhng-sīk Bóujyū}} |Blauer Edelstein |Gemma blu |Prisma Azul |쪽빛구슬|Jjokbit Guseul|靛藍色寶珠 / 靛蓝色宝珠|Diànlán-sè Bǎozhū / Dihnlàahm-sīk Bóujyū}} |} Generation IV |Schrägrauch|Bizzoaroma|Incienso raro |괴상한향로|Goesanghan Hyangno|奇異薰香 / 奇异薰香|Qíyì Xūnxiāng / Kèihyih Fānhēung}} |암석향로|Amseog Hyangno|岩石薰香|Yánshí Xūnxiāng / Ngàahmsehk Fānhēung}} |만복향로|Manbok Hyangno|飽腹薰香 / 饱腹薰香|Bǎofù Xūnxiāng / Báaufūk Fānhēung}} |잔물결향로|Janmulgyeol Hyangno|漣漪薰香 / 涟漪薰香|Liányī Xūnxiāng / Lìhnyí Fānhēung}} |꽃향로|Kkoch Hyangno|花朵薰香|Huāduǒ Xūnxiāng / Fādó Fānhēung}} |행운의향로|Haeng-unui Hyangno|幸運薰香 / 幸运薰香|Xìngyùn Xūnxiāng / Hahngwahn Fānhēung}} |순결의향로|Sun-gyeorui Hyangno|潔淨薰香 / 洁净薰香|Jiéjìng Xūnxiāng / Gitjehng Fānhēung}} |영계의천|Yeonggye-ui Cheon|靈界之布 / 灵界之布|Língjiè-zhī Bù / Lìhnggaai-jī Bou}} |예리한손톱|Yerihan Sontop|銳利之爪 / 锐利之爪|Ruìlì-zhī Zhuǎ / Yeuihleih-jī Jáau}} |예리한이빨|Yerihan Ippal|銳利之牙 / 锐利之牙|Ruìlì-zhī Yá / Yeuihleih-jī Ngàh}} |Muskelband|Muscolbanda|Cinta Fuerte|힘의머리띠|Himui Meoritti|力量頭帶 / 力量头带|Lìliàng Tóudài / Lihkleuhng Tàuhdaai}} |Schlauglas|Saviocchiali|Gafas Especiales |박식안경|Baksik An-gyeong|博識眼鏡 / 博识眼镜|Bóshì Yǎnjìng / Boksīk Ngáahngeng}} |Energiekraut|Vigorerba|Hierba Única|파워풀허브|Powerful Herb|強力香草 / 强力香草|Qiánglì Xiāngcǎo / Kèuhnglihk Hēungchóu}} |Fokusgurt|Focalnastro|Banda Focus|기합의띠|Gihabui Tti|氣勢披帶 / 气势披带|Qìshì Pīdài / Heisai Pēidaai}} |Zoomlinse|Zoomlente|Telescopio|포커스렌즈|Focus Lens|對焦鏡 / 对焦镜|Duìjiāo Jìng / Deuijīu Geng}} |Rallentocoda|Cola Plúmbea|느림보꼬리|Neurimbo Kkori|後攻之尾 / 后攻之尾|Hòugōng-zhī Wěi/Hòugōng-zhī Yǐ/ Hauhgūng-jī Méih}} |Wahlschal|Stolascelta|Pañuelo Elegido |구애스카프|Guae Scarf|講究圍巾 / 讲究围巾|Jiǎngjiù Wéijīn / Gónggau Wàihgān}} |Machtreif|Vigorcerchio|Brazal Recio|파워리스트|Power Wrist|力量護腕 / 力量护腕|Lìliàng Hùwàn / Lihkleuhng Wuhwún}} |Machtgurt|Vigorfascia|Cinto Recio|파워벨트|Power Belt|力量腰帶 / 力量腰带|Lìliàng Yāodài / Lihkleuhng Yīudáai}} |Machtlinse|Vigorlente|Lente Recia|파워렌즈|Power Lens|力量鏡 / 力量镜|Lìliàng Jìng / Lihkleuhng Geng}} |Machtband|Vigorbanda|Banda Recia|파워밴드|Power Band|力量束帶 / 力量束带|Lìliàng Shùdài / Lihkleuhng Chūkdaai}} |Machtkette|Vigorgliera|Franja Recia|파워앵클릿|Power Anklet|力量護踝 / 力量护踝|Lìliàng Hùhuái / Lihkleuhng Wuhwahng}} |Machtgewicht|Vigorpeso|Pesa Recia|파워웨이트|Power Weight|力量負重 / 力量负重|Lìliàng Fùzhòng / Lihkleuhng Fuhchúhng}} |Großwurzel|Granradice|Raíz Grande|큰뿌리|Keun Ppuri|大根莖 / 大根茎|Dà Gēnjīng / Daaih Gānging}} |Wahlglas|Lentiscelta|Gafas Elegid|구애안경|Guae An-gyeong|講究眼鏡 / 讲究眼镜|Jiǎngjiù Yǎnjìng / Gónggau Ngáahngeng}} |} Generation V |울퉁불퉁멧|Ultungbultung-Met|凸凸頭盔 / 凸凸头盔|Tūtū Tóukuī / Dahtdaht Tàuhkwāi}} |Zielscheibe|Facilsaglio|Blanco|겨냥표적|Gyeonyang Pyojeok|標靶 / 标靶|Biāobǎ / Bīubá}} |Klammerband|Legafascia|Banda Atadura |조임밴드|Joim Band|緊綁束帶 / 紧绑束带|Jǐnbǎng Shùdài / Gánbóng Chūkdáai}} |불꽃주얼|Bulkkot Jewel|火之寶石 / 火之宝石|Huǒ-zhī Bǎoshí / Fó-jī Bóusehk}} |물주얼|Mul Jewel|水之寶石 / 水之宝石|Shuǐ-zhī Bǎoshí / Séui-jī Bóusehk}} |전기주얼|Jeongi Jewel|電之寶石 / 电之宝石|Diàn-zhī Bǎoshí / Dihn-jī Bóusehk}} |Bijouerba|Gema Planta |풀주얼|Pul Jewel|草之寶石 / 草之宝石|Cǎo-zhī Bǎoshí / Chóu-jī Bóusehk}} |Gema Hielo |얼음주얼|Eol'eum Jewel|冰之寶石 / 冰之宝石|Bīng-zhī Bǎoshí / Bīng-jī Bóusehk}} |격투주얼|Gyeoktu Jewel|格鬥寶石 / 格斗宝石|Gédòu Bǎoshí / Gaakdau Bóusehk}} |독주얼|Dok Jewel|毒之寶石 / 毒之宝石|Dú-zhī Bǎoshí / Duhk-jī Bóusehk}} |땅주얼|Ttang Jewel|地面寶石 / 地面宝石|Dìmiàn Bǎoshí / Deihmín Bóusehk}} |비행주얼|Bihaeng Jewel|飛行寶石 / 飞行宝石|Fēixíng Bǎoshí / Fēihàhng Bóusehk}} |에스퍼주얼|Esper Jewel|超能力寶石 / 超能力宝石|Chāonénglì Bǎoshí / Chīunàhnglihk Bóusehk}} |Käferjuwel|Bijoucoleottero |Gema Bicho |벌레주얼|Beolle Jewel|蟲之寶石 / 虫之宝石|Chóng-zhī Bǎoshí / Chùhng-jī Bóusehk}} |Bijouroccia|Gema Roca |바위주얼|Bawi Jewel|岩石寶石 / 岩石宝石|Yánshí Bǎoshí / Ngàahmsehk Bóusehk}} |Geisterjuwel |Bijouspettro|Gema Fantasma |고스트주얼|Ghost Jewel|幽靈寶石 / 幽灵宝石|Yōulíng Bǎoshí / Yāulìhng Bóusehk}} |드래곤주얼|Dragon Jueol|龍之寶石 / 龙之宝石|Lóng-zhī Bǎoshí / Lùhng-jī Bóusehk}} |Unlichtjuwel|Bijoubuio|Gema Siniestra |악주얼|Ak Jewel|惡之寶石 / 恶之宝石|È-zhī Bǎoshí / Ok-jī Bóusehk}} |강철주얼|Gangcheol Jewel|鋼之寶石 / 钢之宝石|Gāng-zhī Bǎoshí / Gong-jī Bóusehk}} |노말주얼|Normal Jewel|一般寶石 / 一般宝石|Yībān Bǎoshí / Yātbūn Bóusehk}} |} Generation VI |} Generation VII 战斗存储碟 |Zhàndòu Jìyìdié / Jindau Geiyīkdihp Zhàndòu Cúnchǔdié }} 飞翔存储碟 |Fēixiáng Jìyìdié / Fēichèuhng Geiyīkdihp Fēixiáng Cúnchǔdié }} 毒存储碟 |Dú Jìyìdié / Duhk Geiyīkdihp Dú Cúnchǔdié }} 大地存储碟 |Dàdì Jìyìdié / Daaihdeih Geiyīkdihp Dàdì Cúnchǔdié }} 岩石存储碟 |Yánshí Jìyìdié / Ngàahmsehk Geiyīkdihp Yánshí Cúnchǔdié }} 虫子存储碟 |Chóngzǐ Jìyìdié / Chùhngjí Geiyīkdihp Chóngzǐ Cúnchúdié }} 幽灵存储碟 |Yōulíng Jìyìdié / Yāulìhng Geiyīkdihp Yōulíng Cúnchǔdié }} 钢铁存储碟 |Gāngtiě Jìyìdié / Gōngtit Geiyīkdihp Gāngtiě Cúnchǔdié }} 火焰存储碟 |Huǒyàn Jìyìdié / Fóyihm Geiyīkdihp Huǒyàn Cúnchǔdié }} 清水存储碟 |Qīngshuǐ Jìyìdié / Chīngséui Geiyīkdihp Qīngshuǐ Cúnchǔdié }} 青草存储碟 |Qīngcǎo Jìyìdié / Chīngchóu Geiyīkdihp Qīngcǎo Cúnchǔdié }} 电子存储碟 |Diànzǐ Jìyìdié / Dihnjí Geiyīkdihp Diànzǐ Cúnchǔdié }} 精神存储碟 |Jīngshén Jìyìdié / Jīngsàhn Geiyīkdihp Jīngshén Cúnchǔdié }} 冰雪存储碟 |Bīngxuě Jìyìdié / Bīngsyut Geiyīkdihp Bīngxuě Cúnchǔdié }} 龙存储碟 |Lóng Jìyìdié / Lùhng Geiyīkdihp Lóng Cúnchǔdié }} 黑暗存储碟 |Hēi'àn Jìyìdié / Hāk'am Geiyīkdihp Hēi'àn Cúnchǔdié }} 妖精存储碟 |Yāojing Jìyìdié / Yíujīng Geiyīkdihp Yāojīng Cúnchǔdié }} |} Poké Balls |수퍼볼|Super Ball|超級球 / 超级球|Chāojí Qiú / Chīukāp Kàuh}} |하이퍼볼|Hyper Ball|高級球 / 高级球|Gāojí Qiú / Gōukāp Kàuh}} Ball|Compét'Ball|Turnierball|Gara Ball|Competi Ball|콤페볼| Ball|競賽球 / 竞赛球|Jìngsài Qiú / Gihngchoi Kàuh}} |Ripideu Ball|重複球 / 重复球|Chóngfù Qiú / Chùhngfūk Kàuh}} |} Mail Generation II |} Generation III |} Generation IV Erba|Carta Hierba|잔디메일|Jandi Mail}} Fiamma|Carta Fuego|플레임메일|Flame Mail}} Bolla|Carta Pompas|블루메일|Blue Mail}} Pétale|Blütenbrief| Petalo|Carta Flores|블룸메일|Bloom Mail}} Tunnel|Carta Mina|터널메일|Tunnel Mail}} Lega|Carta Acero|스틸메일|Steel Mail}} Cuore| Corazón|러브러브메일|Love-Love Mail}} Neve|Carta Nieve|블리자드메일|Blizzard Mail}} Spazio| Sideral|스페이스메일|Space Mail}} Aereo|Carta Aérea|에어메일|Air Mail}} Iride| Mosaico|모자이크메일|Mosaic Mail}} Muro|Carta Pared|브릭메일|Brick Mail}} |} Generation V Inizio| Inicial|첫메일|Cheot Mail|初次郵件 / 初次邮件|Chūcì Yóujiàn / Chōchi Yàuhgín}} TVB| Favoritos|애호메일|Aeho Mail|喜愛郵件 / 喜爱邮件|Xǐ'ài Yóujiàn / Héi'oi Yàuhgín}} Invito| Invitar|권유메일|Gweon'yu Mail|邀請郵件 / 邀请邮件|Yāoqǐng Yóujiàn / Yīuchíng Yàuhgín}} Grazie| Gracias|감사메일|Gamsa Mail|感謝郵件 / 感谢邮件|Gǎnxiè Yóujiàn / Gámjeh Yàuhgín}} Demande|Fragebrief| Chiedi| Pregunta|질문메일|Jilmun Mail|詢問郵件 / 询问邮件|Xúnwèn Yóujiàn / Sēunmahn Yàuhgín}} | Gustos|추천메일|Chucheon Mail|推薦郵件 / 推荐邮件|Tuījiàn Yóujiàn / Tēuijin Yàuhgín}} Réponse|Rückbrief| | Respuesta|답장메일|Dapjang Mail|回覆郵件 / 回复邮件|Huífù Yóujiàn / Wùihfūk Yàuhgín}} | Puente S|브리지메일S|Bridge Mail S|橋梁郵件Ｓ / 桥梁邮件Ｓ|Qiáoliáng Yóujiàn S / Kìuhlèuhng Yàuhgín S}} | Puente F|브리지메일M|Bridge Mail M|橋梁郵件Ｈ / 桥梁邮件Ｈ|Qiáoliáng Yóujiàn H / Kìuhlèuhng Yàuhgín H}} | Puente A|브리지메일C|Bridge Mail C|橋梁郵件Ｃ / 桥梁邮件Ｃ|Qiáoliáng Yóujiàn C / Kìuhlèuhng Yàuhgín C}} | Puente V|브리지메일V|Bridge Mail V|橋梁郵件Ｖ / 桥梁邮件Ｖ|Qiáoliáng Yóujiàn V / Kìuhlèuhng Yàuhgín V}} | Puente P|브리지메일W|Bridge Mail W|橋梁郵件Ｗ / 桥梁邮件Ｗ|Qiáoliáng Yóujiàn W / Kìuhlèuhng Yàuhgín W}} |} Battle items |이펙트가드|Effect Guard|能力防守|Nénglì Fángshǒu / Nàhnglihk Fòhngsáu}} |Criticut |Muscle +|Angriffplus|Supercolpo|Directo|크리티컬커터|Critical Cutter|要害攻擊 / 要害攻击|Yàohài Gōngjí / Yiuhoih Gūnggīk}} |Especial X|스페셜업|Special-Up|特攻強化 / 特攻强化|Tègōng Qiánghuà / Dahkgūng Kèuhngfa|engnote=X Special (Generation I - VI)}} |Blaue Flöte|Flauto Blu|Flauta Azul|파랑비드로|Parang Vidro|藍色玻璃哨 / 蓝色玻璃哨|Lán-sè Bōlí Shào / Làahm-sīk Bōlèih Saau}} |Gelbe Flöte|Flauto Giallo |Flauta Amarilla |노랑비드로|Norang Vidro|黃色玻璃哨 / 黄色玻璃哨|Huáng-sè Bōlí Shào / Wòhng-sīk Bōlèih Saau}} |Rote Flöte|Flauto Rosso|Flauta Roja|빨강비드로|Ppalgang Vidro|紅色玻璃哨 / 红色玻璃哨|Hóngsè Bōlí Shào / Hùhng-sīk Bōlèih Saau}} -Appell|Chiamabilità|Habilitador|스킬콜|Skill Call|—|—}} |} Medicine |마비치료제|Mabi Chiryoje|解麻藥 / 解麻药|Jiěmáyào / Gáaimàhyeuhk}} |회복약|Hoebok Yak|全復藥 / 全复药|Quánfùyào / Chyùhnfuhkyeuhk}} |고급상처약|Gogeup Sangcheo Yak|厲害傷藥 / 厉害伤药|Lìhài Shāngyào / Leihhhoih Sēungyeuhk}} |좋은상처약|Jo-eun Sangcheo Yak|好傷藥 / 好伤药|Hǎo Shāngyào / Hóu Sēungyeuhk}} |Revivir|기력의조각|Giryeog-ui Jogak|活力碎片|Huólì Suìpiàn / Wuhtlihk Seuipín}} Max |Revivir Máximo |기력의덩어리|Giryeog-ui Deong-eori|活力塊 / 活力块|Huólì Kuài / Wuhtlihk Faai}} |Energiestaub|Polvenergia|Polvo Energía |힘의가루|Himui Garu|元氣粉 / 元气粉|Yuánqì Fěn / Yùhnhei Fán|engnote=EnergyPowder (Generation II - V)}} |Kraftwurzel|Radicenergia|Raíz Energía|힘의뿌리|Himui Ppuri|元氣根 / 元气根|Yuánqì Gēn / Yùhnhei Gān}} |Zauberasche|Magicenere|Ceniza Sagrada|성스러운분말|Seongseureoun Bunmal|聖灰 / 圣灰|Shènghuī / Singfūi}} Furia|분노의호두과자|Bunno-ui Hodugwaja|憤怒饅頭 / 愤怒馒头|Fènnù Mántou / Fáhnnouh Màahntàuh|engnote=RageCandyBar (Generation II), Rage Candybar (Dialogues in FireRed and LeafGreen), Rage Candy Bar (Dialogues in Platinum)}} |타우린|Taurine|攻擊增強劑 / 攻击增强剂|Gōngjí Zēngqiángjì / Gūnggīk Jāngkèuhngjaih}} |포인트 맥스|Point Max|ＰＰ極限提升劑 / ＰＰ极限提升剂|PP Jíxiàn Tíshēngjì / PP Gihkhaahn Tàihsīngjaih}} |하트스위트|Sweet Heart|心形甜點 / 心形甜点|Xīnxíng Tiándiǎn / Sāmyìhng Tìhmdím}} |체력날개|Cheryeok Nalgae|體力之羽 / 体力之羽|Tǐlì-zhī Yǔ / Táilihk-jī Yúh}} |근력날개|Geunryeok Nalgae|肌力之羽|Jīlì-zhī Yǔ / Gēilihk-jī Yúh}} |저항력날개|Jeohangryeok Nalgae|抵抗之羽|Dǐkàng-zhī Yǔ / Dáikong-jī Yúh}} |지력날개|Jiryeok Nalgae|智力之羽|Zhìlì-zhī Yǔ / Jilihk-jī Yúh}} |정신력날개|Jeongsinryeok Nalgae|精神之羽|Jīngshén-zhī Yǔ / Jīngsàhn-jī Yúh}} |순발력날개|Sunballyeok Nalgae|瞬發之羽 / 瞬发之羽|Shùnfā-zhī Yǔ / Seunfaat-jī Yúh}} |} TMs and HMs | | | |기술머신|Gisul Machine|招式學習器 / 招式学习器|Zhāoshì Xuéxíqì / Jīusīk Hohkjaahphei|bagsprite=TM Normal}} | | | |비전머신|Bijeon Machine|秘傳學習器 / 秘传学习器|Mìchuán Xuéxíqì / Beichyùhn Hohkjaahphei|bagsprite=HM Normal}} |} Berries Generation II giftbeere| |Bayantídoto|해독열매|Haedok Yeolmae|bagsprite=None}} |Antiparabaya|마비치료열매|Mabi Chiryo Yeolmae|bagsprite=None}} |Antiquembaya|불탄나무열매|Bultan Namu Yeolmae|bagsprite=None}} |Baya Hielo|얼은나무열매|Eoreun Namu Yeolmae|bagsprite=None}} |Bayamisterio|이상한나무열매|Isanghan Namu Yeolmae|bagsprite=None}} |Baya Milagro|기적의열매|Gijeogui Yeolmae|bagsprite=None}} |} Generation III |} Generation IV |} Generation VI |} Key Items Generation I |Ricerca Strumenti |Zahorí |다우징머신|Dowsing Machine|探寶器 / 探宝器|Tànbǎo Qì / Taambóu Hei|engnote=Dowsing MCHN (HGSS), Itemfinder (Generation I-III)}} |대단한낚싯대|Daedanhan Naksitdae|厲害釣竿 / 厉害钓竿|Lìhài Diàogān / Laihhoih Diugōn}} |Paket |Pacco |Paquete |전해줄물건|Jeonhaejul Mulgeon|包裹|Bāoguǒ / Bāaugwó|engnote=Oak's Parcel (Generation I, III)}} |Türöffner|Apriporta|Llave Magnética|카드키|Card Key|鑰匙卡 / 钥匙卡|Yàoshi Kǎ / Yeuhksìh Kāat|bagsprite=Card Key III}} |Liftöffner|Chiave Ascensore|Llave Ascensor|엘리베이터열쇠|Elevator Yeolsoe|電梯鑰匙 / 电梯钥匙|Dìantī Yàoshi / Dihntāi Yeuhksìh}} |자전거|Jajeon-geo|自行車 / 自行车|Zìxíngchē / Jihhàhngchē}} |타운맵|Town Map|城鎮地圖 / 城镇地图|Chéngzhèn Dìtú / Sìhngjan Deihtòuh|bagsprite=Town Map III}} |} Generation II Uovo|Ticket Huevo|—|—|—|—|bagsprite=None}} |Schiggykanne|Annaffiatoio|Regadera|꼬부기물뿌리개|Kkobugi Mulppurigae|傑尼龜噴壺 / 杰尼龟喷壶|Jiéníguī Pēnhú / Gihtnèihgwāi Panwùh|engnote=SquirtBottle (Generation I - V)}} Perdido|분실물|Bunsilmul|遺失物 / 遗失物|Yíshī Wù / Wàihsāt Maht|bagsprite=Lost Item IV}} |Linear Pass |Passe Train |Fahrschein|Superpass |Magnetopase |리니어패스 |Linear Pass |定期月票|Dìngqī Yuèpiào / Dihngkèih Yuhtpiu}} |Maquinaria|기계부품|Gigye Bupum|機械零件 / 机械零件|Jīxiè Língjiàn / Gēihaaih Lìhnggín}} Segreta| Secreta|비전신약|Bijeon Sin-yak|秘傳之藥 / 秘传之药|Mìchuán-zhī Yào / Beichyùhn-jī Yeuhk|engnote=SecretPotion (Generation I - V)}} |} Generation III | -Karte|Tessera Gare |Pase Concurso|콘테스트패스|Contest Pass|華麗大賽參加證 / 华丽大赛参加证|Huálì Dàsài Cānjiā Zhèng / Wàhlaih Daaihchoi Chāamgā Jing}} |Eilrad|Bici da corsa |Bici de Carreras |마하자전거|Mach Jajeongeo|音速自行車 / 音速自行车|Yīnsù Zìxíngchē / Yāmchūk Jihhàhngchē}} |Bici Acrobática|더트자전거|Dirt Jajeongeo|越野自行車 / 越野自行车|Yuèyě Zìxíngchē / Yuhtyéh Jihhàhngchē}} |Wailmerkanne|Vaso Wailmer|Wailmegadera |고래왕자물뿌리개|Goraewangja Mulppurigae|吼吼鯨噴壺 / 吼吼鲸喷壶|Hǒuhǒujīng Pēnhú / Hāauhāaukìhng Panwùh}} |Llave del Sótano |지하열쇠 |Jiha Yeolsoe |地下鑰匙 / 地下钥匙|Dìxià Yàoshi / Deihhah Yeuhksìh|bagsprite=Basement Key III}} |Brief an Troy |Lettera|Carta a Máximo |성호에게줄편지|Seongho-e Gejul Pyeonji|給大吾的信 / 给大吾的信|Gěi Dàwú-de Xìn / Kāp Daaihǹgh-dīk Seun}} |Ichi-gō Shitsu no Kagi|Clé Salle 1|R1-Schlüssel |Chiave stanza 1|Ll. Habitación 1 |일호실열쇠|Il-hosil Yeolsoe|１號客房的鑰匙 / １号客房的钥匙|1 Hào Kèfáng-de Yàoshi / 1 Houh Haakfóng-dīk Yeuhksìh|engnote=Rm. 1 Key (Generation III)}} |Ni-gō Shitsu no Kagi|Clé Salle 2|R2-Schlüssel |Chiave stanza 2|Ll. Habitación 2 |이호실열쇠|I-hosil Yeolsoe|２號客房的鑰匙 / ２号客房的钥匙|2 Hào Kèfáng-de Yàoshi / 2 Houh Haakfóng-dīk Yeuhksìh|engnote=Rm. 2 Key (Generation III)}} |Yon-gō Shitsu no Kagi|Clé Salle 4|R4-Schlüssel |Chiave stanza 4|Ll. Habitación 4 |사호실열쇠|Sa-hosil Yeolsoe|４號客房的鑰匙 / ４号客房的钥匙|4 Hào Kèfáng-de Yàoshi / 4 Houh Haakfóng-dīk Yeuhksìh|engnote=Rm. 4 Key (Generation III)}} |Roku-gō Shitsu no Kagi|Clé Salle 6|R6-Schlüssel |Chiave stanza 6|Ll. Habitación 6 |육호실열쇠|Yuk-hosil Yeolsoe|６號客房的鑰匙 / ６号客房的钥匙|6 Hào Kèfáng-de Yàoshi / 6 Houh Haakfóng-dīk Yeuhksìh|engnote=Rm. 6 Key (Generation III)}} |Llave Almacén|창고열쇠|Changgo Yeolsoe|倉庫鑰匙 / 仓库钥匙|Cāngkù Yàoshi / Chōngfu Yeuhksìh|bagsprite=Storage Key III}} |TV ABC|Lehrkanal|Poké TV|Poké Tele|가르침TV|Gareuchim TV|—|—}} |Liftkarte |Chiave Asc.|Ll. Ascensor|—|—|—|—|bagsprite=None}} |Disquete|—|—|—|—|bagsprite=None}} |} Generation IV |탐험세트|Tamheom Set|探險組合 探险套装 |Tànxiǎn Zǔhé / Taamhím Jóuhahp Tànxiǎn Tàozhuāng }} |Poké Radar|Pokéradar|Poké Radar|Pokéradar|포켓트레|Poké-Tra|寶可追蹤 / 宝可追踪|Bǎokě Zhuīzōng / Bóuhó Jēuijūng}} Puntos|포인트카드|Point Card|點數卡 / 点数卡|Diǎnshù Kǎ / Dímsou Kāat}} Koffer|Portabolli|Caja Sellos|실상자|Seal Sangja|貼紙盒 / 贴纸盒|Tiēzhǐ Hé / Tipjí Hahp}} Central|발전소키|Baljeonso Key|發電廠鑰匙 / 发电厂钥匙|Fādiànchǎng Yàoshi / Faatdihnchóng Yeuhksìh}} Galaxia|갤럭시단의 열쇠|Galaxy Dan-ui Yeolsoe|銀河隊鑰匙 / 银河队钥匙|Yínhé Duì Yàoshi / Ngàhnhòh Déui Yeuhksìh}} Karte|Scheda Soci|Carné Socio|멤버스카드|Membership Card|會員卡 / 会员卡|Huìyuán Kǎ / Wúiyùhn Kāat}} 相册 |Xiàngbù / Séungbóu Xiàngcè }} Onda| Oleaje|해명의방울|Haemyeong-ui Bang-ul|海聲鈴鐺 / 海声铃铛|Hǎishēng Língdāng / Hóisīng Lìhngdōng}} 数据卡 |Zīliào Kǎ / Jīlíu Kāat Shùjù Kǎ }} Scrigno| Candado|록캡슐|Lock Capsule|上鎖的容器 / 上锁的容器|Shàngsuǒ-de Róngqì / Séuhngsó-dīk Yùhnghei|bagsprite=Lock Capsule IV}} |} Generation V |Gartenpass|Liberticket|Ticket Libertad|리버티티켓|Liberty Ticket|自由船票|Zìyóu Chuánpiào / Jihyàuh Syùhnpiu}} Dragón|드래곤의뼈|Dragon-yi Ppyeo|龍之骨 / 龙之骨|Lóng-zhī Gǔ / Lùhng-jī Gwāt}} Médailles|Medaillenbox|Box Premi| Insignias|메달박스|Medal Box|獎牌盒 / 奖牌盒|Jiǎngpái Hé / Jéungpáai Hahp}} |Schillerpin|Cromamuleto|Amuleto Iris|빚나는부적|Bitna-neun Bujeok|閃耀護符 / 闪耀护符|Shǎnyào Hùfú / Símyiuh Wuhfùh}} Sucio|더러손수건|Deoreo Sonsugeon|髒手帕 / 脏手帕|Zāng Shǒupà / Jōng Sáupaak}} Perdido|잊은물건|Ijeun Mulgeon|遺忘物 / 遗忘物|Yíwàng Wù / Wàihmòhng Maht|bagsprite=Xtransceiver B2W2}} |} Generation VI 全息影像通讯器 |Quánxiàng Tóuyǐng Tōngxùn Qì / Chyùhnjeuhng Tàuhyíng Tūngseun Hei Quánxī Yǐngxiàng Tōngxùn Qì }} 轮滑鞋 |Liūbīng Xié / Làuhbīng Hàaih Lúnhuá Xié }} 宝可方块套装 |Bǎokě Fāngkuài Zǔhé / Bóuhó Fōngfaai Jóuhahp Bǎokě Fāngkuài Tàozhuāng }} |} Generation VII |} Apricorns |Aprikoko Rot|Ghicocca Rossa |Bonguri Rojo |빨간규토리|Ppalgan Gyutori|紅球果 / 红球果|Hóng Qiúguǒ / Hùhng Kàuhgwó}} |Aprikoko |Ghicocca Blu |Bonguri Azul |파란규토리|Paran Gyutori|藍球果 / 蓝球果|Lán Qiúguǒ / Làahm Kàuhgwó|engnote=Blu Apricorn (Generation II - V)}} |Aprikoko |Ghicocca Gialla |Bonguri Amarillo |노랑규토리|Norang Gyutori|黃球果 / 黄球果|Huáng Qiúguǒ / Wòhng Kàuhgwó|engnote=Ylw Apricorn (Generation II - V)}} |Aprikoko |Ghicocca Verde |Bonguri Verde |초록규토리|Chorok Gyutori|綠球果 / 绿球果|Lǜ Qiúguǒ / Luhk Kàuhgwó|engnote=Grn Apricorn (Generation II - V)}} |Aprikoko |Ghicocca Rosa |Bonguri Rosa |담홍규토리|Damhong Gyutori|粉球果|Fěn Qiúguǒ / Fán Kàuhgwó|engnote=Pnk Apricorn (Generation II - V)}} |Aprikoko |Ghicocca Bianca |Bonguri Blanco |하얀규토리|Hayan Gyutori|白球果|Bái Qiúguǒ / Baahk Kàuhgwó|engnote=Wht Apricorn (Generation II - V)}} |Aprikoko |Ghicocca Nera |Bonguri Negro |검은규토리|Geomeun Gyutori|黑球果|Hēi Qiúguǒ / Hāak Kàuhgwó|engnote=Blk Apricorn (Generation II - V)}} |} Scents |} Battle CDs |} See also * List of Abilities in other languages * List of characters in other languages * List of locations in other languages * List of moves in other languages * List of Natures in other languages * List of categories in other languages Category:Lists * 4 Category:Pages in other languages it:Elenco di strumenti in altre lingue ja:アイテムの外国語名一覧